Various types of storage devices are available to store data for electronic devices. Examples of storage devices include tape storage devices, disk storage devices, integrated circuit (IC) storage devices, and others.
In a linear tape storage device, data is stored on plural data tracks of a storage tape, where the data tracks extend generally longitudinally along the storage tape. The reading and recording of data in the data tracks is accomplished by using a tape head assembly, which typically includes magnetic read/write head elements for reading/recording data in the data racks.
The storage tape is moved longitudinally with respect to the tape head assembly during the recording operation or read operation. Misalignment of head elements on the head assembly with respect to desired track positions (along corresponding data tracks) can result from various causes. For example, misalignment can be due to transverse (lateral) tape dimensional stability issues, such as storage tape dimensions varying due to temperature, humidity, creep, and tension. Variations in temperature and humidity can cause a storage tape to expand or contract, which can cause lateral misalignment between head elements and respective desired track positions. “Creep” refers to the tendency of a tape to return to a previous form, which can cause variations in dimensions of the tape that can lead to lateral misalignment. Tension applied on the tape can also cause dimensions of a tape to change. Increased tension can cause the width of the tape to decrease, while relaxed tension can allow the width of the tape to increase.
Misalignment can also result from mechanical causes; such as tape tilt (a storage tape traveling across a tape head assembly at an angle that is tilted with respect to a target longitudinal direction of travel), access head tolerances (variations in positions of access head elements caused by variations in manufacturing processes and equipment), or servo-writer head tolerances (variations in positions of servo information written into servo tracks due to variations of servo-writer head elements in the servo-writer equipment).
Lateral misalignment of head elements due to various causes can limit the density of tracks on a storage tape.